¿Qué habría pasado si?
by Mima Weasley
Summary: ¿Y si... Ron no hubiese hecho caso a Lavender en aquella fiesta, por ejemplo? Los capítulos de esta historia son pequeñas escenas Romione que se me han ocurrido, siempre bajo la premisa de que habrían ocurrido así de haber tomado uno de los protas una decisión distinta. Todas ellas están perfectamente encajadas en la historia para que cobren todo el sentido y sean realistas.


_\- Estupendo- dijo-. Francamente estupendo. Bueno, me voy a la cabaña de Hagrid._

 _\- ¿Qué?- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, perplejos._

 _\- Harry, es a Slughorn a quien debes ir a ver. ¿No te acuerdas?_

 _(…)_

 _Confiad en mí- dijo-. Sé muy bien lo que hago… O al menos_ Felix _lo sabe- agregó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio._

 _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe, p. 444._

Harry, poniéndose la capa por encima, salió corriendo de la habitación. Ron y Hermione bajaron sin verlo, a sabiendas de que iba delante de ellos. Pero no contaban con algo muy importante: ellos no llevaban la capa, por lo tanto eran totalmente visibles.

¿Qué hacías ahí con ésa?- Ron se quedó petrificado en la escalera y farfulló algo ininteligible mirando a Lavender; luego observó la situación.

Claro. Hermione y él bajando solos de la habitación. Lo que le faltaba. Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, pensando en lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar buscando excusas?

Ginny entró con Dean en la sala común y se situó junto a Hermione. Parecía airada, pero eso para ella no era importante; estuvo en lo cierto cuando pensó que Hermione necesitaría su apoyo, esa situación era inesperada y sumamente importante.

Hermione miraba en derredor, paralizada. Menudo fallo. No había pensado por un momento en la capa de invisibilidad, y no se había imaginado encontrarse con Lavender, ni mucho menos con tal expectación. Era una hora en la que la sala común estaba bastante frecuentada. Bajó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras y se quedó allí, medio agazapada detrás de Ron.

¡Respóndeme!- al darse cuenta de la cantidad de gente, bajó la voz. Lo último era darles la oportunidad de que la dejasen en evidencia-. ¿Qué hacíais solos en tu habitación?

Eh… Bueno, estábamos con Harry…

Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo no lo veo por ninguna parte…

La gente empezaba a percatarse de que iba a pasar algo gordo, y cada vez eran más los que los rodeaban, expectantes. Hermione no sabía dónde meterse, buscó un hueco para salir del círculo, pero la estridente voz de aquella histérica la detuvo.

¡Tú! ¡No huyas! ¿Te crees que no sé lo que intentas, verdad, bruja?

Déjala en paz, Lavender, sólo hablábamos- intervino Ron, pero Hermione se detuvo y la miró con una expresión de fiereza que no indicaba nada bueno.

¡Ja! Te crees que me chupo el dedo…

¿Qué intento, Lav-Lav?

¿Cómo dices?

¿Qué es lo que intento?- Ella se puso por delante de Ron para poder estar cara a cara con Lavender.

Como si no fuera obvio… Qué casualidad tan grande que ahora no te separes de él, ¿verdad? Cuando llevas meses sin dirigirle la palabra… Concretamente desde que empezó a salir conmigo. ¿Estabas celosa, Granger? Y ahora que vuelves a tener oportunidad, porque le das pena y ha vuelto a hablarte, intentas robarme a mi novio sea como sea…

Lavender hablaba, y hablaba, y los ojos de Hermione se abrían, y se abrían cada vez más, mientras Ron veía la tormenta acercarse lenta e irremediablemente.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Y la tormenta estalló.

¿Pero de qué te ríes, zorra asquerosa? No has conseguido nada hasta ahora, por eso tienes que meterte en su…

Procura no terminar esa frase-. La cortó rápidamente Hermione, con una voz terriblemente calmada y amenazadora que incluso asustó a Ron.

Hermione había sacado su varita y la empuñaba con fuerza aunque sin apuntar, y cuando Ron se dio cuenta de esto se acercó a ella por detrás y posó ambas manos en sus hombros, en un ademán tranquilizador.

Hermione no merece la pena, mira que eres tú la que siempre está frenando a Harry para que no se meta en líos…

¡No la toques!- Lavender se ponía histérica por momentos, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

¿Qué no la merece? Mira, Ron, sé que es tu novia, pero ¿acaso no ves lo que me está llamando?

Ron boqueó, pero no llegó a decir nada. Miró a Lavender, cuya imagen lo ponía nervioso sólo de pensar en el sermón que tendría que aguantar después; aunque bastaba con imaginar su agudo timbre de voz todos los días resonando en su cabeza. Por otro lado estaba Hermione, quien temblaba de rabia por tener que aguantarla, pero sin merecerlo. Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba, parecía que el pelo flotaba a su alrededor, y los ojos se le oscurecían dándole un halo de belleza, pero de otro tipo.

¡Ro-Ro! ¡No la toques te he dicho!- Ron apartó las manos y se dirigió a Lavender.

Lavender, estás montando un espectáculo por una tontería, estábamos hablando, nada más, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

A Hermione le dolía en el alma que Ron siguiera intentando convencerla de que lo creyese, tal vez de verdad se encontraba cómodo con ella; o tal vez era simplemente por comodidad en ese momento, por quitarse esa situación de encima.

¿Confiar en ti, dices? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? No dejas de hablar de ella: que si Hermione lo hacía así, que si Hermione hace esto, que si eso le encanta, Hermione por un lado y Hermione por otro, estoy cansada de oír su nombre constantemente. ¡Incluso cuando ella no te hablaba! - Hizo una pausa; la ilusión volvió inmediatamente al cuerpo de Hermione, incluso con una pequeña sensación de venganza. Ron creyó que se calmaría, y lo hizo, pero no esperaba lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Ron, estoy harta de ella, y estoy harta de esta situación. No quiero volver a oír mentar su nombre. Elige.

¿Cómo dices?- Ron se la quedó mirando atónito. Pero ¿en qué pensaba?

Que elijas. Hermione o yo.

En ese momento Lavender dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a Hermione, a la que también había pillado por sorpresa, y que no podía evitar que el miedo se viera reflejado en sus ojos. Totalmente. Ginny buscó su mirada pero Hermione no era capaz de mirar a otra persona que no fuese Ron. "Por favor, otra vez no, hermanito, no seas idiota. Por favor, por favor, por favor".

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre…? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza hacerme elegir?

En la vida hay que tomar decisiones, Ro-Ro- en eso Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ella, desde luego; a Ron eso no se le daba bien. Lavender miró a Hermione disfrutando de su expresión asustada-. Granger o yo.

Contra todo lo que esperaban todos los que estaban allí, Ron se rio.

Pero mujer, en serio…

¡Que elijas, Ron!

Estás loca… No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer tal cosa.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Tan difícil es para ti escoger? ¿Quieres un tiempo de reflexión, o qué demonios te pasa?

No, todo lo contrario. La decisión es demasiado fácil. Lo que no me puedo creer es que no te hayas dado cuenta…

Lavender sonrió ampliamente y Hermione estaba clavada en el suelo, con una expresión de miedo que en realidad no quería reflejar:

No sé qué es lo que quieres decir con eso-, lo apremió Lavender.

Elijo a Hermione, por supuesto…- Lavender abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Hermione volvió a respirar, disimulando su alegría-. Y la elegiría mil veces, Lavender; sin lugar a dudas.

Pero, pero ¿qué dices, Ro-Ro? No puedes hablar en serio, ella no te quiere, es una egoísta y una presuntuosa, es mala, se ha empeñado en romper nuestra relación desde el principio. ¡Se ha metido en medio siempre que ha podido!

Me parece que eres tú la que se ha metido en medio, tonta del bote-, la cortó Ginny con gesto de desprecio-. A ésta me la pedí yo de cuñada hace ya algunos añitos-. Y añadió en voz muy baja- a ti que te aguante tu madre…

Sentenció, ganándose la mirada de furia de su hermano y de Hermione.

Cállate Ginny, no la líes más, ¿quieres?- musitó Hermione.

Anda… Cállate que la jugada te ha salido muy, muy bien…

Sshh.

¡Ayyyyyyyyyy…!- un gritito histérico y caprichoso de Lavender le dio la voz de alarma. Se dio la vuelta y se la encontró corriendo hacia ella, varita en ristre. La apuntó con la suya, pero afortunadamente Ron apartó a Hermione rodeándola con los brazos y luego se colocó entre ambas, evitando que Lavender la atacase.

Ya nos encontraremos tú y yo, Granger.

Ésta vez, Hermione se permitió el lujo de ser engreída; le guiñó el ojo y sonrió, antes de contestarle:

Te espero, guapa-. Lavender se fue corriendo y llorando a lágrima viva de la sala común, seguida por Parvati, que trataba de alcanzarla para consolar a su amiga.

La gente empezó a despejar la zona, murmurando, y por fin Hermione dejó de sentirse observada. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sonrió, conteniendo la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento; pero, al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Ron, que parecía esperar algo.

Siento haberte puesto en evidencia de esta manera, Hermione.

Ella sonreía tanto que parecía que se iba a hacer daño.

No te preocupes- se puso de puntillas y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos siguieron con sus quehaceres. Se habían olvidado de Harry, pero cada uno de ellos tenía pintada una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que tardaría en desaparecer. Por lo pronto, a Hemrione le pareció que hacía una noche maravillosa, y que probablemente el día siguiente haría un tiempo espléndido.


End file.
